


It's not that complex

by JessicaMariana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a frustrated supermodel for a brother trying to get your attention isn't helping anyone, much less Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not that complex

 

I leaned against the side of the Impala, tilted my head back, and let the heavy water drops scatter against my face. It was a warm summer evening and the cooling rain in the sunset felt almost unreal.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam said walking up to me with his shirt held tight around his neck. “Why are you standing out here?”

I looked at my brother in silence, thinking of that I’d say. I let him hold that thought for a minute before I answered.

“I just… needed some fresh air,” I finally said, quietly taking a sip from the bottle of beer I was holding.

“In the rain?” Sam said questioning, looking suspiciously at me.

I turned my eyes from his and looked down at my feet. Sam sighed, knowing I was hiding something. He stood next to me, also leaning against the car. He kept staring at me, and I felt slightly awkward, keeping my eyes on the ground.

“Dean, is there something you want to say to me?” Sam asked, sounding sincerely worried. “We need to talk about this stuff or we’ll just get frustrated at each other for no reason… again.”

I looked up at Sam. I didn’t know where to look. All I thought about was that one night…

 

A week earlier we had been on a mission and Cas had popped up as I had called him for assistance. I had gotten tired after the job, returning to our motel room as Sam and Cas had gone out for a few drinks. In the darkness of the night Sam had gotten back, believing I was asleep. And without even checking with me first, he’d brought in a drunken Cas and they’d done stuff I had never wanted to imagine about that not-so-virgin angel, even less my brother.

 

Now, as I looked at Sam, I couldn’t stop thinking about his naked, muscular torso rubbing against Cas’, their excitement from exchanging saliva, or the mere fact that they had done it in the same room I had been trying to sleep in. I was obviously angry, but also frustrated with myself. I wanted to forget everything I had seen and heard that night – every moan, every pant, and most of all, every hard, sloppy thrust.

“You really want me to tell you what’s wrong?” I asked after a long moment of silence.

“Of course I do,” Sam said looking earnestly worried.

“I know what you and Cas did the other night,” I took another long sip of the beer, emptying the bottle, regretting that I wasn’t holding onto something stronger.

“You mean when we had a few drinks?”

“I mean, what happened after that!” I looked up at him.

Sam stood there as quiet and unmoving as me for a while, just watching me. I turned my eyes away from him, feeling embarrassed. There was nothing I wanted more than forget that night right now, but bringing it up only made me remember more. I was sickened with myself, feeling this way. I wanted to be a part of that, that night. I was jealous. I wanted to be the one holding Cas’ slim body in my arms, feeling my brother’s muscular arms wrapped around me.

I finally told Sam that I didn’t want to see him for some time. I walked back into our motel room, closing the door behind me with a big sigh. I ran a hand through my short wet hair.

“Dean---” Sam said opening the door behind me.

“I don’t want to hear it!” I said feeling more frustrated for every time I heard his voice. “Nothing! I don’t want to hear a thing from you!”

Sam simply nodded as I packed my duffle with whatever I’d taken out of it and threw it over my shoulder, walking back towards the door, passing Sam. He knew I wanted to leave, so he grabbed my jacket, stopping me, just as I was about to open the door again.

“Sam,” I said warning him, trying not to say anything else in case I’d say something I would regret later.

“Dean,” he said looking at me with a serious face and holding the collar of my leather jacket with a tight grip in his big hand. He started pulling me back into the room, finally just pushing me down on one of the beds.

“I need you to listen to what I have to say first,” Sam said, tilting his head a little, locking his eyes to mine. “I was actually hoping you’d know what I did with Cas that night.”

In surprise I looked up at his just in time to see a hand flash over my face, slapping me.

“What the hell, Sam?” I shouted, putting a hand over my now sore cheek. “What’s that for?”

“You’re not listening,” Sam said from between his teeth. He stood closer to me, pulling off my jacket, throwing it on the dirty, blue carpeted floor. “I know what you’re thinking, Dean,” he said, firmly grabbing my shoulders with both hands. “I know you too well not to notice when you’ve got a boner from thinking of your own brother naked – thinking of me.”

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine, frowning, panting.

“Sam,” I said in a whisper coming out quieter than I’d thought. “I can’t…”

But Sam totally ignored my words, pushing me down on the floor onto my back, sitting on top of me, holding me down with my arms over my head.

“No, Dean,” he said. “You can’t… But I can.”

He released my hands, putting his own around my neck, choking me, making me gasp for air. I felt my lungs starting to burn as I tried to swallow, grabbing Sam’s hands, trying to pull them off, gasping his name in a husky whisper.

“That’s right, Dean,” he said. “Call my name. Beg me to stop.”

Noticing how my eyes rolled back and my hold of his wrists got weaker, Sam let go, letting the air back into my lungs with a sharp, deep breath followed by painful coughs.

“Sam,” I said turning my head to the side.

“Dean,” he replied looking down at me with his hazel eyes, almost hungry. “I want you to suffer, like I’ve been suffering for so long. I want you to feel the pain of knowing how good it can be without getting it. You know how long I’ve been watching you picking up one woman after another?”

Sam grabbed my shoulders again, pushing his thumbs behind my collarbones, making me loose the feeling in my arms and shoulders as he continued. “I got Cas drunk so I could take advantage of him. I’m not proud of it, but I needed you to see, to feel what it’s like being tempted like that. How did you feel when you saw me thrusting into Cas over and over that night? How did you feel when you saw me pounding his brains out?”

Hearing Sam talk about that night did nothing but make me excited. Sam was right. He knew me too damned well. I was getting hard, listening to him describe what he’d done. He could feel it too. His crotch was tightly pressing against mine, and I bet he could feel me stiffening through the two layers of denim between us.

Sam suddenly leaned down over me, panting into my ear, nibbling at it as he started unbuttoning my red plaid shirt. I wasn’t resisting which made me confused. Why wasn’t I resisting? Why was I letting him do this to me? Was it because he might hurt me again, or was it for fear of thinking what he would do if I beat him down and just left?

“Sam,” I said and bit my lip as he tugged the shirt off my broad shoulders still nibbling my earlobe. I was totally out of control. It didn’t matter any longer – I just wanted my brother.

Since my hands were free, I started undoing his pants, throwing the leather belt on the floor next to us. Sam straightened himself on top of me, grabbing his belt, tying it around my wrists.

“You’re not helping,” he said strictly.

“Sammy,” I said watching him as he stood up, taking all his clothes off.

His long, slightly tanned body stood there before me like a Greek God. His long, brown hair hung over his face as he got back down on his knees between my legs, unbuttoning my denims, pulling them off.

“Whoa, Dean,” he said in surprise when he saw my erection, begging for him to touch it, already dripping wet.

I wanted to turn around, but Sam put his hands on my thighs, holding me down against the hard carpet. He slowly leaned forward kissing my pelvic, making me shiver by his suddenly soft touch. I bit my lip again, watching Sam move his lips further down, finally giving my dick a much needed lick. I felt his tongue right under the head, going up, over the tip.

“Sam,” I got out in a trembling whisper, looking at him as he turned his eyes to me, still licking my dick. “Please…”

I craved more and he knew it, but pretended not to.

“What?” he said innocently. “You want it harder?”

He dug his fingers into my thighs as he sucked me in all the way with no problem. I gasped at the feeling of his lips tight around my shaft. Where had he learned how to deep throat?

“Oh God, Sammy,” I said writhing my torso with pleasure, curling my toes, closing my eyes.

Then he stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was picking something out of the pocket of his pants. As he found it he held it up for me, showing a tube of lube.

“I don’t want to hurt you too much,” Sam said with a smirk. “Well, maybe just a little.”

He spread my legs apart and brought them up on his shoulders. Squeezing some lube into his hand, he then stroked his own dick and gently pressed it against my hole. Without hesitation he gave a slow thrust, entering me, not even preparing me for the size of his dick. I moaned, trying to grab whatever I could of the thin, flat carpet with my tied hands, arching my back.

“That’s right,” Sam breathed. “Keep moaning. I won’t stop until you scream.”

He shoved himself in me as deep as he could and I felt like he was filling me up to my stomach. I could never have imagined how big he really was. Not even when I saw him with Cas.

“Sam!” I called out over and over again as he started moving inside me, really hitting the right spot every time, making us both moan.

“I don’t think you’re feeling too bad about leaving me out,” Sam said, still holding his hands in a tight grip on my thighs, definitely bruising them. “You don’t feel bad at all about letting me stay away when you picked up girls, do you?”

“Sammy,” I gasped. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough. I want you to feel the pain.”

His grip tightened for a second before he let go, leaving big hand prints on my soft skin and small bruises where his fingertips had been. Sam moved his hands back to my shoulders. I was waiting for him to squeeze his thumbs between my collarbones again, but instead he just took a firm grip to thrust inside me harder. But he didn’t seem to be satisfied. He knew that only one thing would make me feel the pain and pleasure at the same time. He asked me to put my hands down against my stomach, just so he could reach my throat. He started choking me again. Ignoring the loss of air, I tried to concentrate on the feeling of his dick ramming inside me and the sloppy, wet sounds it made. But as I couldn’t breathe properly any longer, I had to put my hands against Sam’s, trying to pull them off my neck. This was getting too dangerous. Sam didn’t know what it really felt like. The only way for him to know when to stop was by watching me reactions, which wasn’t working.

“Sam---” I tried to call his name, but I couldn’t get enough air, pounding my tied up hands against his.

Sam stopped moving, slightly loosening his grip around me, just to give me enough air to say his name again, which was followed by a cough. He then released a full load of cum inside me. And realizing I really needed air now, he leaned down over me kissing me before slowly letting go of my throat. I inhaled all of him as I gasped for air, feeling faint.

Finally able to concentrate on the feeling of Sam’s hot juice inside me, I tried to stroke myself to an orgasm, but with my hands tied I found it quite difficult. So I looked at Sam who was still inside me, straightening over me.

“Sam,” I begged. “Let me go now.”

“I’m not done with you yet,” he said putting a big hand around my dick, slowly stroking it. “I mean, look at you; you’re still hard.”

“So give me a hand, would you?”

“Finally,” he said smiling at me. “That’s what I’ve been waiting to hear all day – don’t forget that. All I want is for you to see me – only me, none of the women you pick up. You hear me?”

I nodded as he started stroking my dick faster, gently turning his wrist as he came back down the shaft. I moaned as I was about to come and grabbed Sam’s free hand with mine letting him know I was at a breaking point. As I leaned my head back in time to release my load, Sam pulled out of me, making the orgasm far more intense. I moaned loudly, closing my eyes, all my focus on that feeling. If that was what Sam would always do I could live without lonely one night stands. It wasn’t as complex as I thought it might have been at first. I loved Sam and he loved me, and we both knew it. It would always be the two of us, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> Artwork by [yours truly](http://jessicamariana.deviantart.com)


End file.
